Light Rain- Aftermath of Heavy Rain
by WolfKomoki
Summary: It's the end of Heavy Rain. Norman is hero on the news, Shaun and Ethan have a new house,Norman has resigned from the FBI after dealing with Tripto withdrawal, Ethan is grieving Madison, Blake is dealing with Norman's absence, Scott is on the run and grieving Lauren. Jethan (Ethan x Norman Jayden)


Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream. I do not own Heavy Rain. This takes place during the following ending to the game, so keep these things in mind when reading them.

1. Ethan is alive.

2. Jayden saves Shaun instead of Ethan. He's dubbed a hero by the media.

3. Madison is dead. She was killed when she tried to save Shaun.

4. Lauren is dead. She was killed when Scott left her in the car, tied up, underwater where she drowned.

5. Finally, Ethan and Shaun are living in a new house.

6. Scott Shelby aka Scott Sheppard aka The origami killer is alive and on the run.

This picks up directly after that. Also, this is a Jayden x Ethan fanfiction. That means it's slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. For those of you who do like it read and review! Thanks!

Shaun had gone to school this morning and Ethan was alone with his thoughts. Jayden had been dubbed a hero by the media for saving Shaun. Madison was killed by the Origami Killer while trying to save Shaun. Lauren Winter, Scott Shelby's partner, had drowned in a car after being tied up. Ethan and Shaun were living in a new house. The thing that sucked the most was that the heartless man that killed his son was still alive and on the run.

"Damn you Scott Shelby! How the hell are you not behind bars asshole? My kid is traumatized because of you! Madison's blood is on _your _hands!" Ethan growled, punching the table in anger as tears begin to fall from his eyes. Meanwhile Norman had quit his job after having a hallucination that tiny tanks were on his desk ready to shoot. He runs around the office having more hallucinations of tiny tanks trying to shoot him.

"Norman! Norman! What are you doing?" Charlene calls while chasing him. Eventually he gets to Blake who currently looks like a shadowy monster like figure. This is when he freezes, as the hallucination takes a turn for the worse.

"Shit, just what I didn't need." Blake groaned, slapping him as hard as he could. Norman watched as the entire room cracked with hallucinations and all. Suddenly the room looked less terrifying, and Blake sighed as his coworker slowly snapped back to reality after…whatever the hell that episode was.

"What the hell was all that about Norman?" Blake asked, completely confused.

"And you care why?" Norman answered in a cold tone that Blake had never heard in the man before. This was the man that refused to shoot a man, even if it would risk Blake getting killed. A man that was regarded as Shaun Mars's hero, and yet here he was staring at him with the coldest, most hateful eyes he had ever seen in the man.

"You want to know the _real _reason why I didn't shoot that man that was aiming a gun at you?" He growled, the hatred in eyes still there.

"You were scared." Blake taunted, trying not to show his fear.

"I was hoping he'd _kill _you. Then I wouldn't have to see your sorry ass ever again." Jayden smirked.

"Get out of here!" Blake growled, shoving him to the floor. Norman groaned and slowly got up from the floor, having ditched his Ari. He didn't have then anymore so he wobbled out of the station. He managed to get into his car before the pain became too much to bear, and he cried out in pain. Ethan was just coming to the station to get a restraining order against Shelby and Blake when he heard his cries of pain.

"Jayden?" He called, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he followed the sound of pained screaming and found his car.

"Jayden!" He gasped, opening the door and pulling him out.

"What's the matter?" He then realized that he was bruised and had a black eye.

"Shit! Did Carter do this to you?" He asked, to which Jayden nodded.

"I'm calling the police." Ethan growled.

"No, wait! Let's get away from here first!" Jayden gasped in pain.

"Okay Norman." Ethan said as he helped him to the passenger seat. After they were both in the car and had their seatbelts on, Ethan rushed to the hospital with Jayden. When they got there he was taken in, and Ethan returned home to Shaun.

"Dad! Where did you go? I got home from school and…" He ran up to his father and hugged him in tears.

"Shaun I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I went to get a restraining order for Blake and Scott but I had to rush Jayden to the hospital!" Ethan cried.

"Wait Jayden? What happened to him?" Shaun screamed. Jayden was the man that had saved him, and his hero.

"I don't know. He was badly hurt and I think Blake may have done this to him." Ethan told him.

"What is his problem? Why does he hate my hero?" Shaun asked, clearly angry.

"You know Shaun there are bad people in this world. They have no reason to be, they just choose to be, and it's really sad." Ethan explained. Shaun sighed and walked over to the television, turning it to his favorite channel. Not even his favorite cartoons could drown out the sadness he felt from his father. He sighed, turning off the TV as he looked into the sadness in his dad's eyes.

"Do you miss her?" He asked, trying to get him to speak.

"Yeah Shaun, I do." He answered, tears falling from his eyes.

"I want to see her grave dad." Shaun begged. Ethan looked up at him for the first time in a long time, and he slowly got up.

"Okay son." He said, calling a cab as he was in no condition to drive. The cab then picked them up and drove to the cemetery. From there Shaun and Ethan went to her grave.

"Hey Madison. I sure do miss you. Wait for me, for we'll be together again someday." He whispered to the grave.

"Thank you for helping my father. I just wish you were here to help him now." Shaun cried, as they returned to the cab and went home. A week passed since then. Shaun went to school, and Ethan got his restraining orders. Norman got out of the hospital and was sent home. One day passed since then, and Norman showed up at Ethan's door.

"Hello?" He called out, not seeing anyone yet.

"Coming!" Ethan called, putting on a shirt. He then looked at the peep hole and when he realized that it was Norman he let him in. Norman closed the door, and walked over to Ethan with a smile.

"Thanks for um you know…" He muttered, referring to him taking him to the hospital.

"Oh yeah you're welcome. Um… how are you?" Ethan asked. Neither one was much on small talk, so it was awkward.

"I'm…I…" Norman's hands began to shake. _Oh shit…shit! Not now!_

"Norman?" Ethan asked with concern. His face was extremely pale at this point, and his hands were shaking, badly.

Norman looked up, or _tried _to at least. The vertigo wasn't making it easy, that's for sure. Norman stared at Ethan until he couldn't anymore. Ethan and everything else in the room went black as his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The last thing he heard was Ethan frantically calling his name.

A/n: Writing this fic helped me get over the sadness from Madison's death. Sort of. Okay maybe a little, but now I'm going to sleep. It's 16:28 and I haven't slept. Damn addicting game and damn plot bunnies.


End file.
